


Moon and Scales, Wings and Heart

by Winnywriter



Series: Dragonverse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dragonverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/pseuds/Winnywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't you fly?" Castiel asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon and Scales, Wings and Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edgebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/gifts).



> Edgebug (edgebug.tumblr.com) and I made dragonverse a thing. This might turn into a serious series in the future.

“Can’t you fly?” Castiel asked tentatively, and Dean canted his head toward the ground beneath his claws, pawing at the dirt uneasily. 

“I can,” he said, so softly that he almost didn’t hear the words himself. “I don’t.”

Castiel tilted his head to one side. “Why not?” 

Dean’s tail flicked uneasily behind him, thumping against the hard ground. His shifted his earth-brown wings by his sides and looked away. “I just don’t. I don’t expect you to get it.”

“Why do you think I wouldn’t understand?” Castiel questioned. He leaned forward, rested on his belly with his forlegs folded in front of him, and he blinked up at Dean.

Dean huffed through his nostrils. “Because you’re…you live up there-” He stretched his long neck up toward the heavens, where the stars glinted in the dark navy sky and the moon shone overhead. There were clouds on the horizon, but otherwise, it was a clear night. 

Dean remembered the legends of the Sky Dragons; his mother had told him stories about them when he had been young, before the fire that had left him and his young hatchling brother abandoned in the world. She had told him how the Sky Dragons fed on moonbeams and soared among the clouds, only descending to appear before the special and the chosen. She had told him how they watched over them all as they walked the mortal earth, and how the stars above were their vigilant eyes, protecting them from the shadows and the things that lurked in them.

Dean hadn’t believed the stories for a long time, at least not until recently. 

He sighed.

Castiel was standing, suddenly, hauling himself up and stretching out his wings, and then he was hurling himself off the edge of the cliff face, lifting his lithe body through the air and hovering before Dean, blue eyes gleaming beneath the mess of dark mane that fanned out in front of them.

“What are you doing that for?” Dean asked, glancing down at the chasm below where a river raged far beneath them. 

“Flight is in my bones, Dean,” Castiel said plainly. “It’s knit into my soul, like my breath or my heartbeat. My brothers and I, when we fly together we share our spirits between one another. It’s intimate. It solidifies the bonds of family…and love.” He extended a claw, scales smooth and glinting dark blue like the sky above.

“Fly with me, Dean,” he said.

Dean sat where he was, not moving. He looked away.

“I can’t,” he told him.

“You said you could. That you just wouldn’t. Which is it, Dean? Can’t or won’t?”

Dean finally looked up, looked Castiel in the eye, and he let out a breath. He glanced back at Sam, who was asleep, still, curled beneath the branches of the willow tree, easily within eyesight.

“He’ll be fine,” Castiel assured him. “My brothers are watching him. Let him rest. Come fly with me.”

Dean found himself standing, stepping toward the cliff face. “Don’t look down,” Castiel instructed, and Dean sighed uneasily. He felt like a hatchling again, like he was still learning his wings. Slowly, tentatively, he stretched them out, trying to remember the last time he had. 

The underside of his wings shone iridescent in the moonlight, like mother of pearl, and Castiel gazed in awe as he pumped them once, twice, stepped off the edge. Dean closed his eyes, let instinct work as it would, and suddenly he was airborn, dipping a few feet at first before he got the hang of it once more. His heart leaped beneath his scales, first in fear and then in elation, and he cut through the air, dipping and twirling. Oh, how he’d missed this! It was like rediscovering something he’d yearned for without realizing for years, or eons, even. He grinned, and Castiel looked on in equal parts amazement and surprise.

“Your wings,” Castiel breathed. “Dean, they’re incredible.”

“What?” Dean asked, snapping out of his trance. “Oh…Yeah, they’re weird, I know.”

“No, they’re-” Castiel drew closer, until they were nearly chest to chest, their wings beating in sink against the chilled night air. “They’re perfect.”

“Never been called that before,” Dean said wanly, chuckling to himself, and suddenly he felt Castiel’s tail wrapping around his own, linking them, and he looked back up.

“I don’t use it lightly.”

Castiel leaned forward, bringing his muzzle to rest against Dean’s with an odd sort of shyness that didn’t fit a creature of his might and age, but Dean didn’t flinch away, and as Castiel closed his eyes, he found himself doing the same.

 _Beat, beat, beat:_ Their wings cut through the air.

 _Beat, beat, beat:_  Their hearts galloped in their chests.

The wind rushed past, whispering through the trees, and all memories of fire and blood and fear were washed from Dean’s mind by the rushing water far below them. The stars glimmered overhead: a thousand watchful eyes in the dark, and Dean thought that maybe, if they really could see, perhaps they would be envious that for all their grandeur and wisdom, he had one of their own all to himself.

The thought of it made him grin widely.


End file.
